Love Like Blood
by snowbchick1990
Summary: Kagome's mother is getting remarried. Kagome isn't too happy about her new step family, not after finding out who her two new step-brothers are and all the hell they will bring her. All she wants to do is fallow her dreams. Kag/?
1. Prologe

**~I do not own Inu-Yasha or any songs that may be mentioned in this story!~**

Love Like Blood

Chapter1: _Prologue_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Hey freak, watch where you're going!"_

"_Hey, it's Tom Boy! Nice shirt, is it your fat cousin's or something?"_

"_Yea, don't trip over it!"_

_Laughing could be heard all though the school's main hall as she passed them…`The Popular`._

_She didn't pay them any attention…she was use to it by now. She just kept to herself until the end of the day. She told herself she didn't need any friends here and apparently everyone thought so too._

`_Tomboy` a name they thought suited her. She didn't mind that much since it was better than the others she has been called .She wore black baggy pants and a white shirt that said ` Like bird watching! How about I flip you one!` that was 2 sizes too big for her. Yes, Tomboy did suite her well, but she didn't care. It was her last year here anyway and lets just say that things are about to get very interesting, but she didn't know that yet._

_Kagome walked up the shrines steps that led to her house. As she neared the house she knew right away that something was up, everything was deathly quiet and her mother was waiting for her at the door, which was never a good sign, or at least in her opinion._

_That was the day her mother said `I do` and Kagome's life changes forever. Kagome gets a new step family and when she found out who's family it was she flipped. __**The Taisho's.**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Sry, I know this chapters short, but the others will be longer!**


	2. A Watchful Eye

**Again…I do NOT own Inu-Yasha what so ever or any song or artist mentioned!**

**~Sorry it took so long to update…also, I will only update if the story has any reviews, whether it's one or ten…just let me know and I will update! : P**

**~Thanx~**

Chapter 2: A Watchful Eye

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not a sound could be heard as she snuck down the hall. She had to be careful not to disturbed anyone. Her mother would freak out if she found out that her daughter was sneaking out of the house…well, more like mansion at 4:30 in the mourning. Especially if she knew what she was sneaking out to do.

Kagome quietly tipped toed down the stairs and into the kitchen, heading toward the patio door that lead outside. It has been a little over a month since Kagome and her mother moved into the Taisho's mansion and it's been nothing but HELL on her part. Lets just say living with the two most popular guys from your high school isn't exactly her cup of coffee. Most girls would be ecstatic about this but not if they were the ones that were at the receiving end of the twos pranks and jokes. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Tashio, the two most popular, most arrogant, egotistic sons of a bitches she has EVERY had the displeasure of meeting…even before her mother supposedly fell 'in love' with their father. They drove her nuts. She would expect this kind of treatment from a younger brother of some sort, not from someone who was older than her or even her age.And ontop of that she gets even MORE harassed because she lives with the two said idiots! Most of the torment was caused by their girlfriends, Kagura and Kikyo. By KAMI she was going insane. '_I think I liked it better when I was barely noticed!' _Kagome thought to herself as she quietly opened the back gate and grabbed her bike. Once she reached the sidewalk, she pulled out her ipod and put on one of her many favorite songs: 'Chemicals between us by Bush'. She listen to it while she rode down to what she and her friends call "the surf turf'. Where said friends should be waiting for her to arrive.

Little did Kagome know that there was someone watching her leave and was quiet curious as to why she has been leaving at 4:30 in the mourning, every mourning for the last month. As the golden pair of eyes watched her leave, he turned and walked to the front door, bound determined to find out where she was heading too.

Once Kagome arrives at the beach she laid her bike against the shed and put her ipod away in her backpack, which she dropped off by her bike. She went inside and took off her shirt and grabbed her board. Their Kagome was wearing a black and sliver bikini top with a pair of black swim trunks that ended at her knees with silver dragons going up each side. After she put her hair up in a high ponytail she headed back out side to see her friends. Hahahaha…if only everyone in her school could see her now, they wouldn't think she was so 'fat' now would they. She was actually pretty fit for her age. Well, you kinda have to be if you are a surfer. She had a flat stomach that if you look closely you can see a light outline of her six pack, strong toned legs, fit arms that are very strong but still look feminine, firm ass, and a pretty generous chest size too, curves in all the right places. Just because she prefers to wear baggy boy close that don't show off her body doesn't mean she fat. But what does she care, those idiots can think what they will. As she looked around the beach she spotted her friend Sango heading towards her.

"Hey girl, it's about time you showed up." Sango yelled as she ran up to her best friend.

Kagome and Sango have been best friends since they were little, just like both of there fathers were. Sango was pretty much wearing the same thing Kagome was except her were black and pink…and instead of dragons going up the side hers were pink flowers.

"Where the guys at?" Kagome asked as she looked around the beach area.

"Out in the water. They didn't want to wait…Bastards." Sango replied as she motioned toward the two guys.

"Where are Riku and Ryuu?"

"They haven't arrived yet, you know how those two are, they can't be punctual even if their lives depended on it." Sango said while laughing. "Come on, let's head out to the line up with Miroku and Shin."

Just as they were heading towards the water, you could see two tall, well-built, blond haired guys running down to the beach. Both looked identical except one had blond hair that ended at his shoulders (Riku) and the other had blond hair that was in a low ponytail that ended in the middle of his back (Ryuu) both had blood red eyes. You could also tell them apart by their tattoos, they both had a dragon tattooed on one of their shoulders, Riku's was on his right and Ryuu's was on his left. Both were wearing black trunks with two white lines running down the sides.

"Oi, wait for us!" Riku yelled. Both girls turned towards them and waited.

"It's about time you lazy bums! Where the HELL have you been, it's already 5:30." Kagome yelled. The twins just put on a cheesy smile with a fang peaking out and their eyes held nothing but mischief. You DON'T ask when you see that look, trust me you wouldn't WANT to know! "NEVERMIND!" she said with a wave of her hand.

"How's the swell this mourning?" Ryuu asked as he attached the leash of his board to his ankle.

"It's a little aggro but it's still offshore." Sango said as the four headed out to the line up.

They paddled out towards there other two friends duck diving every now and again until they reached them.

As they neared you could see a guy with purple and black plaid trunks, short brown hair and dark violet eyes with a leering smile, a smile that was gestured towards Sango, plastered on his face.

" Miroku if you don't wipe that smile off your face I'll smack it off!" Sango said in a low, deadly voice that could with out a doubt make the general of Japan piss himself. Blushing as she did, she knew what he was smiling about and it was not something she wanted everyone in their group to know about. But knowing Miroku, he probably already told Shin. If that's the case he wont be getting any for two weeks. See if he'll say anything about it again.

"Of course love, anything for you." Everyone laughed as they watched Miroku face change from leering to horrified, he knew what that meant and he obviously didn't want to lose that privilege.

The tall, well-built, tanned guy next to Miroku was Shin. He had bright apple green eyes, jet-black hair that went down to his waist and was wearing white trunks with a black tribal designs going up the sides. He also had barbwire tattooed around both of his biceps and a tribal sun tattooed around his belly button. He was human along with Miroku, Sango, and herself. Riku and Ryuu were the only demons in their little surf group. Yep, these were her friends and she wouldn't trade them for all the money and power in the world.

A pair of golden eyes watched the group laugh and play around. He also noticed how good Kagome was at surfing; he never even knew that she could. And by Kami, she had a body of a goddess. Who would of guessed that is what she was hiding under those baggy close she wore all the time. She sure as hell wasn't fat like everyone claimed. She would actually be pretty hot if she just changed her style of close. He turned and headed back to the mansion before anyone would know he was missing. Little did he know that there was another pair of golden eyes watching not only Kagome, but was also watching him too.

Kagome and her friends headed back to the shore to wash up and change for school. As they put there boards away they took turns going through the outdoor shower, then change into there other set of close in the shed. By the time they were done it was about 6:45. That gave Kagome, Sango and Miroku 45 minutes to get to school.

"Hey Gome, I forgot to tell you, I have good news!" Shin hollered as he jogged up to Kagome and Sango.

" O really, what might that be?" She asked with a smile.

" O nothing too exciting, just that Riku, Ryuu, and myself transferred to your guys school for our last year of the damn place." He could barley keep a smile from gracing his face as he watched the two girls run up and tackle him with excitement. Both yelling at him about 'how could he have forgot to tell them something like this' while laughing at the same time. Try as he might he could not get them off of him, so he went to plan B, tickling. That sure as hell got them off AND RUNNING.

A little while later everyone was ready and headed of to school along with the trouble that came with it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**TERMS:**

_Line Up__- basically is the place just outside the breaking waves where surfers wait for the next waves._

_Swell-__ Waves_

Aggro -Aggressive attitude in the water. Offshore- Where the wind at a surf break is blowing off the shore makes for ideal surfing conditions.

_Duck Diving- __Diving under an oncoming wave when paddling out to the line up._

~**xxxXxxx~**

_**Who are the owners of the two pairs of eyes? Inuyasha…Sesshomaru…or is it Inu no Tashio? It's two of the three.**_

_**What kind of trouble lies ahead? Well you will have to send me reviews so I will update again, then you will find out! (o.O)**_

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**ROCK ON!!**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Life is Like A Wave

**I do not own anything other than Riku, Ryuu, and Shin in this story. Everything else I Don't! Just keep that in mind**_**.**_

**~A/N: Well I would just like to say my thanxs to the fallowing:**

***Sousie**

***Dream.21**

***Kouga's older woman**

***Sayahaji1648**

***Biteme4eturn-t**

**For the reviews. You five are whats keeping this story alive and hopefully I'll get more review. Also if anyone has any suggestion or request for this story, I'll be more that happy to take them. Well anyways, on with the story. Enjoy!!!~**

_**CHAPTER 3:**____**Life Is Like A Wave**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's been about a week since Sango and Miroku transferred to her school and now Shin, Riku, and Ryuu will be hear too. Yes…Life is great, well she could go without all the teasing and what not, but she could just ignore that like she always did. She is not the type of girl that goes around crying like a baby every time someone says hurtful things to her. Her dad taught her better than that. Just like he told her when she was little ' _There will always be someone you come across that will try to put you down, but the key thing is not to let them get to you. That's is what they want and you would be giving them the satisfaction that they accomplished such a blow. Instead, just ignore them and walk away. Some may think this is being a coward but it's not. Once you walk away enough time and show them you're not affected then it make them feel the blow twice as worse and eventually it will stop. Just remember that my little guppy and you will be indestructible. No one will be able to hurt you._' her father's words rung through her mind. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She got upset because a rival said some hurtful things to her father and she didn't understand why he didn't do anything back. He just laughed and walked away. Kami only knows how much she misses his laugh.

"Oi, Space Cadet? You still there?" Riku waved his hand back and forth in front of her face.

"Huh…yea, yea. I'm here Riky." Kagome said as she was brought out of thought as they reached the schoolyard. As usual, everyone stared but there were no snickering or rude comments that she usual heard being thrown her way. She furrowed her brows and looked down at what she was wearing. Black baggy pants and her big Metallica t-shirt, well she was dressed the same. '_Oh well_' She just shrugged it off and continued to walk up the school steps with Sango, Miroku, Riku, Ryuu, and Shin fallowing behind her.

Boy were they a sight to see as they all walked down the hall. Sango was wearing a white Billabong tank top with black fishnets underneath and black plaid caprice. Miroku wearing his orange Hooters t-shirt and blue jeans. Riku wearing a white 40 oz to freedom Sublime t-shirt and his sky blue basketball short with a black Volcom cap on backwards. Ryuu was wearing a white wife beater with a silky black unbuttoned shirt that had red and blue dragons on it over it and blue jeans with his hair pulled back in his usual low ponytail. And finally Shin was wearing a white Gibson Guitar shirt and blue jeans with a guitar case strapped across his back. All dressed in there own different way that told a lot about there personalities but you still got that vibe that they were close to each other.

They ignored all the girls gawking at them and the boys dirty looks as they made there way to the main office to pick up Shin, Riku, and Ryuu's class schedules. Once they had them, they all took out their schedules to see who and what and with whom.

**HIGUARASHI, KAGOME**

**A. DAY**

**1H. ENGLISH, KAEDE-SAMA**

**2H. SCIENCE, TAKAHASHI-SAMA**

**LUNCH **

**3H. HISTORY, MYOGA-SAMA**

**4H. PHYS. ED, YOSHIDA-SAMA**

**B. DAY**

**1H. MATH, TOTOSAI-SAMA**

**2H. ART, FUJII-SAMA**

**LUNCH**

**3H. STUDY HALL, INOUE-SAMA**

**4H. GEOGARPHY, OCHI-SAMA**

**TAIJIYA, SANGO**

**A. DAY**

**1H. ENGLISH, KAEDE-SAMA**

**2H. SCIENCE, TAKAHASHI-SAMA**

**LUNCH **

**3H. HISTORY, MYOGA-SAMA**

**4H. PHYS. ED, YOSHIDA-SAMA**

**B. DAY**

**1H. MATH, TOTOSAI-SAMA**

**2H. DRAMA, MAEDE-SAMA**

**LUNCH**

**3H. STUDY HALL, INOUE-SAMA**

**4H. GEOGARPHY, OCHI-SAMA**

**KAZAANA, MIROKU**

**A. DAY**

**1H. ENGLISH, KAEDE-SAMA**

**2H. SCIENCE, TAKAHASHI-SAMA**

**LUNCH **

**3H. HISTORY, MYOGA-SAMA**

**4H. PHYS. ED, YOSHIDA-SAMA**

**B. DAY**

**1H. MATH, TOTOSAI-SAMA**

**2H. DRAMA, MAEDE-SAMA**

**LUNCH**

**3H. STUDY HALL, INOUE-SAMA**

**4H. GEOGARPHY, OCHI-SAMA**

**YAMAMOTO, RIKU**

**A. DAY**

**1H. ENGLISH, KAEDE-SAMA**

**2H. SCIENCE, TAKAHASHI-SAMA**

**LUNCH **

**3H. HISTORY, MYOGA-SAMA**

**4H. PHYS. ED, YOSHIDA-SAMA**

**B. DAY**

**1H. MATH, TOTOSAI-SAMA**

**2H. ART, FUJII-SAMA**

**LUNCH**

**3H. STUDY HALL, INOUE-SAMA**

**4H. GEOGARPHY, OCHI-SAMA**

**YAMAMOTO, RYUU**

**A. DAY**

**1H. ENGLISH, KAEDE-SAMA**

**2H. SCIENCE, TAKAHASHI-SAMA**

**LUNCH **

**3H. HISTORY, MYOGA-SAMA**

**4H. PHYS. ED, YOSHIDA-SAMA**

**B. DAY**

**1H. MATH, TOTOSAI-SAMA**

**2H. ART, FUJII-SAMA**

**LUNCH**

**3H. STUDY HALL, INOUE-SAMA**

**4H. GEOGARPHY, OCHI-SAMA**

**NAKAMARU, SHIN**

**A. DAY**

**1H. ENGLISH, KAEDE-SAMA**

**2H. SCIENCE, TAKAHASHI-SAMA**

**LUNCH **

**3H. HISTORY, MYOGA-SAMA**

**4H. PHYS. ED, YOSHIDA-SAMA**

**B. DAY**

**1H. MATH, TOTOSAI-SAMA**

**2H. MUSIC, KAWANO-SAMA**

**LUNCH**

**3H. STUDY HALL, INOUE-SAMA**

**4H. GEOGARPHY, OCHI-SAMA**

Well they basically have all the same classes except for one, which is good. They all left the main office to go and find their lockers.

So far, school has been kinda awkward. Shin, Ryuu, and Riku seem to be the center of all the attention. One girl actually had the balls to come to our table and sit on Ryuu's lap asking him 'why he would be hanging around us' and told him he 'should come sit at her table'. We all had a good laugh at that as he gently pushed her off his lap and told her to go away. Of course when she didn't get the hint, Sango had to threaten to beat the life out of the girl before she FINALLY walked away. They all now sat around the picnic table outside in the courtyard.

" Ya know, I was thinking. The surfing competition is coming up here pretty soon and I think we should meet up more to work out /practice. I mean, it couldn't do any harm." Shin casually through out there while he played 'Everlast- What it's like' tune on his acoustic guitar.

"Yea, especially Kagome and Sango. It's Kagome's first year in competing and also you two signed up for the tag-team this year too." Ryuu added.

"I don't know guys, I'm pushing it as it is. I don't know if I'll be able to get more practice time in with out my mom finding out. If that happens then I wont be competing at ALL." Kagome groaned.

"Well, I heard that the schools swim team needs more people. We can work out our swimming there and maybe meet an hour earlier in the mornings during the week. On weekends we can wing it, practice when ever we can." Sango suggested as they all thought about it to see if they can fit that in.

" I'm down." Riku looked around at the others to see them nodding in agreement.

"Well, Riku and I will have to ask our dad for some time off from working at the shop but that shouldn't be a problem since it would be for an after school project." Ryuu said with agreement.

"I think I can make that work. Mom won't question me about joining the swim team. I say we drop by their tomorrow mourning and see if we can join in." Kagome suggested while nodding her head in agreement.

"It's settled then." Miroku said with a smile as the rest finished eating there lunch.

~*~

Across the courtyard, Sesshoumaru was observing them from afar in deep thought. He couldn't fathom why Kagome would wear those hideous clothes when she had a body that would put a goddess to shame. He never really thought she was fat to begin with but still, he wasn't expecting THAT kind of body. His thought drifted back to what he saw this mourning. He never knew she could surf so well or that she did in the first place. He was also wondering what the hell Inuyasha was doing there too.

Inuyasha was somewhere in the same train of thought as his brother. Trying to figure out why the hell she would be getting up at 4:30 in the mourning to go surfing, of all things. And Kami, that body of hers… DAMN! She was better looking than anyone girl he has seen before. She looked a lot like Kikyo but instead of staring into deep pools of brown, it would be staring into ocean blue. But anyways, she is one hell of a surfer. He always wanted to learn how to surf but he never knew anyone that did. Everyone he associated with was of high class and thought it to be below them to do so. Well, he feels like an idiot now for making that joke about how she can't swim when she freaked out as he tried to throw her in their pool and gave her a hard time about it. Maybe if he started to be nice to her, outside of school of course, maybe she will teach him how to surf. He is going to have to start working on that.

"Ohhh, Sesshy-baby did you miss me?"

Sesshoumaru cringed at the high pitched shriek and looked down to see Kagura clinging to his arm with what looks like a horrible attempt at pouting. He looked around the picnic table to see Kikyo kissing Inuyasha, Koga wrapping his arm around Ayame, Naraku trying to get Yura to let go of his arm, and then looked at Hiten and Bankotsu auguring about something foolish no doubt. (A/N: it's a big picnic table) He sighed.

"…Kagura" Sesshoumaru looked back down at her " if I have to tell you not to call me that again, you will regret it for the rest of your life." He told her in a low, deadly tone that made her eyes go wide. She let go of his arm to talk to Yura, pretending that their conversation never happened. He was sure he wont be hearing that name ever again. He can barley tolerate Sesshy as it is, he absolutely will NOT stand for Sesshy- baby.

Kikyo pulled back from Inuyasha's kiss and joined in the conversation Kagura, Yura, and Ayame were having. She wasn't really thinking about the conversation all that much, it was only about that Kagome girl and her friends, her thoughts were more on Sesshoumaru and how to get him with her. Inuyasha's great and all but Sesshoumaru is more of a man, the original one she wanted to be with. She is only with Inuyasha to get to his brother anyways. Just the thought of Sesshoumaru makes her hot, just picturing him in between her legs while he has that sexy smirk of his on his face…KAMI HELP ME! But I guess second best is fine for now. It's just a matter of time anyways. She smirks…

~*~

The rest of the school day went by fast and soon they found them selves going their separate ways. Promising to see each other at the 'surf turf' tomorrow mourning, they said goodbye. Riku and Ryuu went to their father's car shop to get some work done, Shin headed to the music center to work as well, he had to give some lessons today. Sango had to go pick up her little brother and Miroku decided to go with her. So that left Kagome to head home.

Once Kagome walked through the front door she noticed Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Koga, and Ayame sitting in the living room watching Twilight. She just ignored them and headed to her room. As she sat on her bed she pulled out her PSP only to find out it was dead, so she just laid back on her bed listening to 'Sylver- Turn the Tide'. Kagome looked around her room at all the band and surfing posters on her wall, thinking. A lot has happened since her father died. Moms changed, never that carefree woman she once was. Souta is in college in the U.S. (A/N: he's older in this fic.) and finally, mom's getting married in 5 ½ months to her boss at that who has a psycho for an ex wife. '_Now I know where Inuyasha gets it. Haven't met her but from what I've heard I don't want to. Inuyasha doesn't even want anything to do with her. That's pretty bad.' _Her thought slowly went back to her dad. Kami she missed him. It's been 6 years since then. Kagome turned and looked at the picture on her nightstand. It was of her father standing next to his surfboard with a 6 year old Kagome in his arms smiling, she let a tear run down her cheek. She didn't realize she fell asleep until she heard a loud knock on her door. Groggily, she got up and answered the door to her room to find Inuyasha standing there.

"Hey, dinner is ready, I was sent up here to get you." Kagome stood there for a second waiting for him to make a snotty remark but it never came. She just shrugged it off and nodded, fallowing him downstairs to the dinning room where everyone was waiting.

As Kagome entered, she looked around to see Inuyasha take a set next to his brother who was sitting on his father's left, who was sitting at the head of the table with her mother on his right, so Kagome sat next to her.

Once dinner was served mom made some small talk with Inu who after awhile started asking everyone about their day. Inuyasha kept glancing at Kagome every now and again which made her start wondering what was causing his odd behavior, but she kept to herself like she always did, unless she was spoke to. Inu was listing to Sesshoumaru as he told him about his day then listened to Inuyasha about his, until he finally looked at her.

"So how was your day Kagome?" Inu asked as he looked up from his plate. He noticed she didn't eat all that much and was just moving her food around her plate.

"Fine…" was all he was able to get out of her. She didn't even look up from her plate.

_Silence…_

"Are you not hungry?" he tried again.

"…Had a big lunch." Fallowed by more silence.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. All she had was a slice of pizza and an apple. He would know, he saw her eating. Inuyasha just stayed silent.

Inu sighed.

Kagome noticed everything was silent and looked up. Everyone was looking at her except Inuyasha. She became even more uncomfortable. So she quietly cleared her throat and looked at her mother.

"May I be excused?" she asked in a soft voice. Both her mother and Inu nodded silently.

"Mother I am going to go take a walk. I will be back by dark, ok." Kagome whispered to her mother who nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome turned and they all watched her leave and heard the front door open then close.

Aoi sighed and apologized for her daughter's behavior. He gave a small smile and gently grabbed her hand to give it a little squeeze. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha just glanced at them and continued to eat. After a couple of minutes Inuyasha asked for permission to leave the table and said he was going out and would be back after bit. The rest continued with dinner, making small talk.

~*~

Kagome hurried down to the beach and made her way to the shed. She quickly changed into her swimsuit, which was a red and gold bikini with a peace sign pattern and grabbed her board.

Once she was out in the water, Kagome did a couple more duck dives, and then settled down waiting for a good wave to come her way. She quickly turned her board and started paddling as a wave drew near. Waiting for the right moment, she pushed up on the board to stand as the wave reached its peak and made the drop. As her board sliced through the water, Kagome stuck out her hand to run it across the water as she surfed though the barrel of the wave. When she came to the end, she did a couple of cut backs before the wave ended then headed back out to catch another.

Inuyasha sat on the beach and watched her. He was amazed as he watched her do a couple of cool maneuvers with her board. He remembered seeing those moves on a couple of surfing movies but never seen someone actually do before his eyes. He would love to be able to go out there and ride the waves the way she did her fluent movement mesmerized him. He sat there for what seemed like hours, studying the way she moved. He was finally brought out of his trance as the last few sunrays started to disappear and she was heading back to shore.

Kagome sat on her board and watched the sunset, watching the pink and reds mix in with the orange and yellow that slowly turned into blue and purple. Thinking about every thing going on in her life and how rapidly it was changing. But no matter how much it changes, surfing never will, that's what she loves about it. It's the only thing that takes her mind off of all the complicated things in life, the only thing that makes her feel like she is free…and the only thing that makes her feel closer to her father. Like what her father use to always say _' Life is like a wave, you can't change the way it breaks, only the way you ride it.'_

She looked up to the sky and watched a cloud go by. It looked like it was almost smiling at her, so she smiled back. ' _No matter what, things will get better'_. With that last thought she headed back to the shore, only to see Inuyasha sitting there watching her. She froze and the only thought going through her head was _' Oh SHIT!'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Terms:**

_Barrel- __the part of the wave that is hollow when breaking._

_Cut back- __a maneuver, reversing the directions when you surf. _

**XxxXxxx**

_**What's is going to happen with Inuyasha? Will he tell on her?**_

_**(o.O) well we'll have to find out huh?!?!**_

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. The Deal

**I do not own Inuyasha or any band or song mentioned in this story!**

**Thanx for the reviews form all of you! I appreciate it!**

**Chapter 4: **_**The Deal**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stood up and dusted all the sand of his clothes while turning to face her. She cautiously made her way towards him.

" Inuyasha, what are you doing here? … How did you find me?" Kagome nervously asked as she caught him ogling her body. She could feel a light blush rise to her cheeks.

Inuyasha was snapped out of his little trance by her questions and scratched the back of his head nervously.

" Uhhh…I fallowed your scent down here and…" Kagome cut him off.

" Why? … What do you want? What are you trying to find something else to use against me or something… and…and stop ogling at me. You're making me uncomfortable! I don't understand WHAT you…" Kagome rambled on before Inuyasha interrupted.

" No, no… I was actually wondering… well, if you…"

" Just spit it out Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed.

"I was wondering if you could teach me." Inuyasha hesitantly asked.

" …Teach you what?" Kagome asked kind of confused. Inuyasha wasn't someone that asked for help on something. So she wasn't quiet for sure what he could possibly want to learn from her.

" Well, to surf. I've always wanted to learn and well, … I know that I've done some pretty stupid stuff to you and said some stuff I shouldn't of but, … you're the only one I know that can and…(He sighed) … damn it, could you just teach me… please." He looked at her desperately.

Kagome's eyes softened a little bit as she thought about what he was asking for. She watched as he nervously shifted from foot to foot.

" … Inuyasha this better not be some little joke to you or I swear to Kami…"

"No it's not I swear! …I swear, … so does that mean you will teach me?" he asked hopefully. Kagome sighed.

" Under one condition." She watched him nod frantically. "You don't tell a soul where this place is or tell my mother or anyone else at that."

" Deal… but why don't you want anyone to know?" he asked, thinking she was ashamed that she was teaching him. ' _She should feel honored that I asked her!_ ' He huffed.

" Because I'm not even suppose to be surfing in the first place. If my mother finds out she will have my head." Kagome sighed and Inuyasha relaxed.

" Why would she have a problem with you surfing? You're really good."

" Thanks, … she just would. Let me get changed, put my board up and lock the shed then we can head back." Kagome said trying to avoid the question. Inuyasha just shrugged it off and waited for her to return.

Kagome quickly changed and locked up. After that she and Inuyasha started to head back.

" So when can we start?" Inuyasha excitedly asked as they walked up his long driveway.

" Well, first you are going to need a board. So this weekend I'll take you to Zen's Surf Shop so you can get one, then we'll start your lessons."

" Awww… why cant we start sooner?" he complained, not wanting to wait that long.

" Because I'm signing up for the swim team tomorrow and I don't know my schedule yet so it'll have to wait until then."

" Why are you signing up for the swim team?" Inuyasha asked like it was the most stupid thing he has ever heard of.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed… AGAIN. " Just because, spur of the moment kinda thing." Inuyasha shrugged and they both walked up the doorsteps to enter the mansion.

Once they were both inside Inuyasha headed for the kitchen mumbling something about Ramen and Kagome headed for her room to get a shower and some sleep.

~*~

Sesshoumaru walked out of his bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist. His chest glistened as water ran down it. He headed towards his nightstand as he heard his cell play ' Chris Brown- Gimme That' and answered it.

" Speak," he answered in his usual deep gruff tone.

" Sesshoumaru, is that anyway to speak to your father?" Inu's voice came through the other line.

"My apologies father, I did not look to see who was calling. Is their something you wanted?"

" Yes, Izayoi might be coming by tomorrow. Now I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't want to see his mother but she will try to say otherwise. So just make sure the guards are aware that she might be dropping by. She will probably do it when she knows I wont be there, so make sure Aoi doesn't answer the door… or Kagome. It is hard telling what that woman might do if that happens. I'll be in meeting all day tomorrow and wont be back til late but if anything happens call my emergency number." Inu said in an annoyed tone as he thought about the newest threat Izayoi made.

" Will do father, is there anything else?" Sesshoumaru asked just as annoyed as his father. That woman is being more trouble than she is worth.

" Is Inuyasha showing any signs that he knows about the deal?"

" No, I am almost positive that he doesn't, your deal with Mrs. Higurashi is safe." Sesshoumaru continued.

"Good, I don't want anyone else to know about it. Especially Inuyasha and Kagome and most importantly Izayoi." Inu said with a sigh.

" No one else will know father, relax." Sesshoumaru assured. " Is there anything else?"

" No that is it for now. If Aoi asks tell her I have to stay late at the office, an emergency has come up with one of our clients and I have to fix it tonight."

After a couple more minutes of talking they said their good-byes and hung up.

Once Sesshoumaru hung up his phone, he sat down on his bed, thinking about everything that was going on. He sighed. He just hoped his father's plan worked so he could finally get rid of Kagura. She was Driving. Him. Nuts! He's not sure how much more of her shit he can take before he chops her head off. The way his father is talking, his plan would be like killing two birds with one stone, it'll get rid of Izayoi AND KAGURA. Taking care of both their problems. And he preyed to Kami and any other god out there that it works. Women …such troublesome creatures. Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to get rid of the headache that was coming.

Standing up, he threw on some boxers and shut off his light. Crawling into to bed, he decided he would leave it at that for tonight and think about it tomorrow.

~*~

Kagome woke up the next mourning at 3:00 am and was out the door at 3:30. She met up with her friends as usual and surfed as much as they could before getting ready to head for school. They decided that they would arrive at school a little earlier than they normally did to talk to the swim coach.

The small group went through the pool doors to find two girls in the pool area. One was swimming laps and the other one was sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Umm, excuse me. Is the swim coach in yet?" Sango asked the little white haired girl sitting on the edge.

" No, he hasn't arrived yet. May I ask why you're hear?" She asked as she looked around at everyone.

" We're here to sign up for the swim team." Kagome said as she watched a brunette swim up to them to join the conversation. The brunette and white haired girl looked at each other than back at them.

" Are all of you joining the team?" the brunette asked.

"Yea, that is if there is room for us all." Sango said with a nod.

" Yea, there is plenty of room. I'm so glad you guys decided to join, that mean we can compete this year since we will have a full team." The white girl jumped up and down excitedly while clapping her hands.

" Cool." They all said at the same time. " We figured it would be harder to get in than this." Riku added.

" Well, I'm Kanna Yoshida and this is my friend Aya Hayashi." She introduced herself and her smile with a wave. "Nice to meet you" she added.

"I'm Sango, and this is Kagome, Miroku, Riku, Shin, and Ryuu." They all wave and said their hellos.

" Well how about we do some warm ups while we wait for my brother to get here." Kanna suggested as she went and got their uniforms for the team.

"Who's your brother?" Ryuu asked as he eyed the Speedo she handed to him.

" Hakudoshi Yoshida, or as you know him, Mr. Yoshida. The gym coach, he is also the swim coach too." Kanna said as they headed out to the pool area.

They all went into the locker rooms to change and one by one came out.

"FUCKING HELL WOMAN! WHAT DO YOU HAVE US WEARING?!?!" Riku shouted as the boys came out.

" Speedos" Kanna answered like it was no big deal.

"SPEEDOS … SPEEDOS, THESE ARE FUCKING NUT HUGGERS!!!" Riku continued as the girls laughed.

"Well, I kinda like them"

"SHUT UP MIROKU" All the boys shouted. He just shrugged and got into the pool with the rest of them. Riku reluctantly fallowed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So what deal is Sesshoumaru talking about? Will Inuyasha and Kagome be able to get along long enough for her to teach him? Stay tuned and fine out. (o.O)**

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. And please don't forget to review.**

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Kami Help Us All

**I am so SORRRY for not updating in awhile. I have finally got all my stuff fix and got my computer back! But anyways…Thanx again for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha what so ever or any song or artist mentioned!**

**Chapter 5: **_**Kami Help Us All**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu paced back and forth letting out a frustrated growl. Izayoi hasn't showed up at the mansion yet and that was making him worry. Every since the little conniving bitch cheated on him with his rival and he kicked her out, she has been threatening to give her share of his company to Onigumo. Thank Kami he never took her as a mate or he would be stuck with her. But nonetheless, the little wench is making this complicated for him. The contract he wrote up and they signed on their wedding night was his only saving grace. Luckily he made that or else he would be fucked. And then there is the contract he made for the emerging of Tashio Corp. and Matsumoto Inc. by having Sesshoumaru and Onigumo's daughter, Kagura start courting and have them to be mated in the future to insure their company's welfare. Sesshoumaru sure as hell wasn't happy about that. He now has to get out of that too, boy was he in a pickle. That's when he made the deal with his secretary, Aoi Higurashi. She is probably the only female outside his family that he trusts. He felt kind of sorry for her daughter though, she is having a difficult time with this, but Aoi was his only hope.

It has been two days now and no sign of Izayoi. That was not good. Kami only knows when she will show up. Inu sighed as he looked out his office window. _' Hopefully Sesshoumaru can handle everything if she shows up.'_

~*~

Sesshoumaru sat up and grabbed his cigarettes as Kagura crawled her way over to him, with the sheets of her bed slowly falling off her naked body. After lighting one up, he took a long drag and exhaling it slowly, feeling calmer then he did the minute before. Both still sweaty from their previous activities, Sesshoumaru stood up and pulled up his boxer, just making it out of Kagura's grasp. He walked over to her window and opened it to fell a small breeze make it's way in.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kagura cooed as she sauntered over to her fiancée's side, wrapping her arms around his waist. Sesshoumaru unwrapped her arms and turned to face her.

" You know that I don't like to be touched Kagura so don't press your luck today. I'm not in the mood to put up with any of your lovey-dovey shit." Sesshoumaru said in a cold tone that could freeze the seven hells over. Kagura pouted and ignored his shitty mood. She watched as he dressed and went to sit on her bed, putting on his shoes.

" Why don't you stay a little longer so I can make you feel better." She continued while placing her hand over his crotch to emphasize her point.

Sesshoumaru just got up and brushed her off, heading for the door. The only reason he stays with her is one: to take out his frustrations by fucking her and two: he is able to get information from her about what Izayoi is up to. Hell, it more for the second of the two, she sure as hell is not a good fuck, all she does is lay there and scream his name as he repeatedly pounds into her.

Sesshoumaru made his way to the door but not before he grabs his use condom and throws into a plastic bag to take with him so he can dispose of it himself. Kagura may not look all that smart but he is sure that she is smarter than what she lets on. The last thing he will do is leave his DNA anywhere in this house, for who knows what they will think up when the shit hits the fan. With a final sigh he answers her. " I don't have time. I am needed else where." With that finally said, Sesshoumaru walked out, leaving a scowling Kagura behind.

~*~

Kagome was rushing around her room getting ready when she glanced at her clock. She has 45 minutes before meeting up with Inuyasha at Zen's Surf Shop. Gathering her bag, she through her white bikini in her bag and made her way out her bedroom door.

As she rounded the corner, Kagome ran into a hard chest but before she could fall back a pair of strong arms caught her. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring intensely back down at her.

"S-sorry about that, I wasn't watching wear I was going. Thanks, though." Kagome slightly stuttered as she backed up and made her way around him.

"Hn…" Sesshoumaru grunted as he watched her side step around him while making a beeline to the front door. Just as Kagome reached the door there was a loud banging on it. Instantly Sesshoumaru knew who it was but before he could do anything, Kagome answered it.

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the loud banging on the door and hesitantly opened it to see a woman slightly taller than her with long black hair and beady little brown eyes glaring at her. Not quiet sure what to do, she politely said hello.

" So…you're the little bitch that is sleeping with my husband!?" the woman rudely stated while snorting in disgusted at her. Kagome could feel her anger boiling under her skin as her miko powers started to slowly rise, but before she could retort back Sesshoumaru stepped forward and pushed her behind him, blocking her view from the woman.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kagome and said, " Weren't you just about to leave. I suggest you do it quickly." Kagome glared up at him and bit down on her tongue and clenched her fists to keep her self from lashing out verbally or physically, then stormed past them both muttering angrily to herself about 'arrogant dogs and how she would like to purify his ass.' He smirked to himself liking her spitfire attitude. He thought it to be quiet amusing at times.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch until Kagome was out of eyesight then turned to glare down at Izayoi.

"What is it that you want? Your presence is not welcome here." Sesshoumaru stated in his usual cold tone.

" Why do you think I am here? Come on now Sesshoumaru, I thought you knew me better than that. Besides, aren't you going to let me come in… it is still partly my house." Izayoi said coolly as she smirked up at him, he glared even more angrily at her.

~*~

Kagome stomped her way to Zen's trying to cool down as much as she could. '_I can't believe him…or her. What the fuck is wrong with those two??? And what the fuck was that lady talking about…sleeping with her husband!!! Ahh HELLO, I am not sleeping with her husband, which keep in mind, I DON'T EVEN KNOW AND FUCK… I'M STILL A VIRGIN!!!! AND WHAT THE FUCK IS UP SESSHOUMARU'S ASS?? HE DIDN'T…' _Kagome was brought out of her raging thoughts as she heard a familiar voice.

"Oi Kagome, what are you so pissed about??" Inuyasha exclaimed as she stomped towards the entrance to the shop.

"YOUR ARROGANT, EGOLISTIC, SELF CENTERED, SON OF A BITCH BROTHER. ARGGG!" she yelled as she stomped past him.

"Keh…Welcome to my world." Inuyasha said following behind her into the shop.

~*~

"No I will not allow you to come in. Like I said before, you are not welcome here." Sesshoumaru said gritting his teeth.

" Oh is that so. Your father's little bitch already left so I wont be able to do her any harm here." Izayoi spat at him.

"She was not father's fiancée. Her and I were working on a school project together…not that it is any of YOUR business anyway." He coolly said with disinterest. '_What she doesn't know won't kill her.' _He thought as Izayoi glared dangerously at him.

"Where is my son?"

"Out…"

"Out where???" she pressed further.

"I do not keep track of your son, Izayoi. Therefore I do not know. Try and give him a call." He answered back smoothly.

"He WONT pick up his PHONE when I CALL him!" she answered back heatedly, starting to lose her temper.

"And you wonder why. I personally do not blame him." Sesshoumaru smirked down at her.

"…WELL CALL HIM AND TELL HIM TO COME HOME!!!" she yelled.

Sesshoumaru put his finger and thumb on his chin as if he was thinking on it then answered "…No."

"ARGGG…DO IT NOW SESSHOUMARU!" she yelled even more frustrated

Sesshoumaru just looked down at her for a moment before turning around to go back in the house. But before he closed the door he told her " If Your son wants to talk to you then he will call you but until then do not come back here." And with that said he slammed the door in her face. Izayoi screeched in annoyance.

" YOUR FATHER CAN'T KEEP HIS LITTLE BITCH OR HER PRECIOUS DAUGHTER HIDDEN FOREVER!!!…AND I WILL COME BACK! MARKED MY WORDS SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!" and with that said she stormed off.

The only thought going through Sesshoumaru's mind was '_Kami help us all!'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will start Inuyasha's surfing lessons. So give me some reviews and I'll give you another chapter…fair trade??? Lol

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Surfing Lessons & A Father's Request

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha what so ever or any song or artist mentioned!

**Chapter 6: **_Surf Lessons & A Father's Request_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"She has seen Kagome." Sesshoumaru sighed. There was a brief silence coming from the other line.

" What was her reaction?" Inu asked while rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. This was what he wanted to avoid, Kagome could be in danger now.

"She is under the impression that she was here working on a school project with myself. I doubt she knows that she is Ms. Higurashi Daughter."

"We can not take the risk assuming that she doesn't. Kagome is going to have to be fallowed just in case, at least until we know for sure." Sesshoumaru could already see where this was going but asked the dreaded question anyway even though he knew the answer. He sighed.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"…I want you to keep an eye on her for awhile." Sesshoumaru's head lulled back as he silently groaned. _'I knew it.'_

"Alright…I will head out and find her now." Inu knew his son hated having to do this but it is necessary and he is the only one that can do it.

"Call me if anything goes wrong."

"Alright." Then both of them hung up, ending their conversation.

Sesshoumaru put his cell phone in his pocket then left the mansion. He paused to sniff the air trying to pick up Kagome scent. Once he found it he headed in that direction.

~*~

"Paddle, paddle, paddle, paddle…alright now get to your feet." Kagome half yelled at Inuyasha.

"Wench, what is the point in doing this? How am I going to learn how to surf when we're not even IN THE FUCKING WATER YET!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her getting really frustrated. She has been making him do these stupid fucking exercises for the past two fucking hours and all he wants to do is get in the fucking water and catch a fucking wave. Was that too much to fucking ask for? ARRGGG! He growled.

"Yasha, you need to get use to the movements before you go out there. I had to do it to when I first started and so will you. You're not going to go pro over night, now do it again." She said calmly which made Inuyasha growled in irritation as he got back down on his board and started the exercise over again. _' She's lucky I want to fucking learn as bad as I fucking do or else I would have fucking shut her up a long fucking time ago.' _He thought as he continued on and glared at her. (Yes, Inuyasha has a BIG potty mouth!)

Sesshoumaru was silently snickering at his brother in the distance. He found them about a half an hour before hand by fallowing Kagome and Inuyasha's scent, which kind of surprised him to see her teaching the half-breed how to surf but was funny to see his brother in distress. His brother was not a patient person, far from it. And boy was she about to find that out real quick.

After about an hour of arguing, cursing (from Yasha mostly), and more exercises they were interrupted by all of Kagome's surfing friends.

"Alright Yasha you can stop now." Inuyasha grumbled some more as he stood beside her and waited for her friends to get to them.

"Gome! Their you are we were looking for you." Sango yelled as she jogged up to her best friend, the guy not far behind her.

"Hey, Sango how's it goin?"

"Not too bad, just ready to catch some wave. Who's this?" Sango asked nodding towards Inuyasha. By this time the guys were standing around them silently wandering too.

"Guys this is Inuyasha. Yasha this is Sango, Miroku, Riku, Ryuu, and Shin." Kagome Introduced, pointing each one out. They all exchanged their Hellos and handshakes.

' _They don't seem to be all that bad' _Inuyasha thought to himself as they all made some small talk.

" Well it's offshore so we're headed out to the line up." Ryuu said as they all grabbed their boards. Ok, now Inuyasha was confused. Kagome saw him lean towards her and whispered.

"What the hell did he just say?" Kagome laughed softly.

"To keep it simple, he basically said it's perfect for surfing and the lineup is where you wait to catch a wave. Don't worry, the more you surf with us the more you will pick up and understand." Kagome explained and picked up her board then motioned Inuyasha to do the same.

"Gome, you comin?" Shin yelled.

"No, Yasha isn't ready to go out there yet." Kagome yelled and Inuyasha frowned.

"How am I NOT ready YET! I'VE BEEN OUT HERE FOR THE PAST TWO AN A HALF HOURS DOING YOUR STUPID FUCKING EXERCISES!" he yelled angrily. She sighed.

"Yasha, I promise you tomorrow you will be able to go out there but for now we must head back to the mansion. Right after school we will spend all day here and wont go back until you catch your first wave, I promise." Inuyasha thought about it for a second then reluctantly nodded. They both said their good-bye and put their stuff away.

As they both walked towards the pathway to head back Kagome noticed that Inuyasha stopped.

"Yasha why did you…" Kagome turned to see what he was staring at and Kagome didn't know what she was going to do. All she was able to say was "…Sesshoumaru."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's it for this chapter. Hmm…I wander how everything is going to go down now that Sesshoumaru is in the picture? Well, give me some reviews and I'll let you find out! And Thanx for all the reviews so far they are very much appreciated!

Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
